Things
Things= Released in 1996, Things is the second Crazy Bones series. It is made up of 60 of the household objects from the Canadian series 2 and series 3. It includes characters 61 to 120, continuing on from the previous series. Each foil pack contains four Crazy Bones, a sticker sheet and a game card. Checklist Gallery (73) Pink Things.jpg (75) Everything In Things.png|All figures that can be obtained from Things packs Crazybones3sacd.jpg|Free Sample Pack Sealed sample pack.jpg|Alt. sample pack $ 57 (40).jpg|Alternate Package Webster.jpg|Game Card (Released in each package) 20190910 233838.jpg|Sealed European package Assiechekclist.JPG|Checklist (Australia) GogoCraBoGoGos2_Falttitel.jpg|Sticker Book (Germany) ebayfinds2.JPG|Sealed Box #1 ebayfinds1.JPG|Sealed Box #2 Unreleased skull; goog.png|A skull character which appears on a Things board game which may have been designed to appear in this series but was never made IMG_5297.JPG|Gogo's 2 - Part 1 & 2 Checklists IMG 7754.jpg|Takko sample pack RareThingsBox.JPG|Tin Condo & Things precious metals.jpg|Precious Metal Figures Screenshot 2019-12-20 at 1.41.45 PM.png|2 different pack designs Trivia *Each pack includes 4 Crazy Bones, 4 stickers, and 1 Game card with a caption under a picture of the Crazy Bone, usually describing it. (For example, Happy Book = Webster, Goga Cola = Slurp). *The cards in each pack can be used to play the Match the Cards game. *When the Aliens Crazy Bones were first released, there was a chance of finding one of them in your pack of Things. *In Canada, when Third Series was released, they included all the Things characters with some new exclusive ones. *In the United Kingdom, free samples were given away with popular British comic books including The Beano and The Dandy. *A limited run of packs with Things Glowies were released, and they are very rare. *In Portugal, a series was released very similar to this one. *The Coca-Cola Things (Geloucos & Hielocos) figures were not made as solid colors, only Jellies, Glowies, Sparkles and Ice. Alternate Names *Crazy Bones "Things" (US) *Crazy Bones Series II (US) *Crazy Bones Serie(s) 3 / Third Series (Canada) (Included new characters) *Hielocos Coca-Cola (Mexico) *Geloucos Coca-Cola (Brazil) *Gogo's Crazy Bones 2 (Australia, Germany, Sweden) |-| Coca-Cola= In South America during the mid-1990's, the Coca-Cola soft drink company released this series (along with figures from the Gogo's (1996), Sports, Rockeros and Aliens series) that could be purchased by writing down a code found under the bottle cap or lid. They were known as Geloucos (Brazil) and Hielocos (Mexico). These figures were the same as regular Gogo's, but they could only be found in colors such as Jellies, Glowies and Sparkles. They also bear Coca-Cola stamps on their backs instead of Magic Box stamps. Gallery Newicon433r3r.png|Ad #1 MexColaSticker.jpg|Ad #2 gelopackageomg.jpg|Geloucos Package lote-de-15-hielocos-2-sobres-vacios-de-coca-cola-17-MLA4642467653_072013-F.jpg|Hielocos Package Hie_locos.jpg |-| Canadian Series 2 & 3= In Canada many of the characters from this series were part of a Series 2 which combined some of the Gogo's (1996) characters with the Things characters. There was also a Series 3 which combined Things characters with nine exclusive ones. Shiny figures This series had rare precious metal variants, something that the traditional Things series lacked. Checklist Gallery S2.jpg|Canadian Series 2 checklist S3.jpg|Canadian Series 3 checklist Blistercanadapa.png|Canadian series 2 blister pack Sere3rare.JPG|Canadian series 3 blister pack Canada collage-0.jpg|Part of Second- and complete Third Series (#61 >> #120) 20190910 232956.jpg 20190910 232755.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 6.07.40 PM.png Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 6.07.49 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-10 at 10.53.05 AM.png|Precious metal Sharp |-| Glowies= A special version of the original and Things series, but every character in the pack glows in the dark. These packs were promotional items for a local newspaper in Cleveland, Ohio during the height of the Crazy Bones "Craze" sometime in the late 1990s. These are extremely rare, and there may have only been a few hundred packs ever made, if not less. The outer package is different from other series as this package is made of thick paper and not foil. The glow in the dark Gogo's would also appear in common packs too but not very rarely. Gallery $ 57shirt.JPG|Shirt Category:Series Category:Classic Series Category:Coca-Cola Category:1996